Metrology targets are typically designed to provide diagnostic information measurable along two orthogonal measurement directions. In this regard, a metrology tool may measure one or more metrology metrics (e.g. overlay error, critical dimensions, sidewall angles, and the like) of the metrology target along the two orthogonal measurement directions as a basis for characterizing the printing characteristics of a semiconductor layer in all directions. However, it may be the case that some printed device features in the semiconductor layer are rotated with respect to the orthogonal measurement directions governed by the metrology target. Further, as noted above, an illumination profile tailored to fabricate device features with a specific orientation (e.g. a rotated dipole illumination profile tailored to fabricate rotated line/space features of the illustrative example above) may not provide the same printing characteristics in all directions. In this way, a metrology target containing printed features oriented along the orthogonal measurement directions may exhibit different printing characteristics than the device features. Accordingly, metrology measurements of the metrology target may not provide an accurate representation of printing characteristics of the device features. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for curing defects such as those identified above.